Technical Field
The invention relates to a driving device for an electric vehicle, and particularly relating to a range-extending, charging, and driving apparatus for an electric vehicle, wherein the apparatus is capable of extending the cruising range, enhancing the torque, speed of the electric vehicle, providing fuel (oxygen), and charging both battery and fuel cell of the electric vehicle, and the electric vehicle can be, for example: a pure battery-powered electric vehicle, hybrid electric vehicle (HEY), a fuel cell electric vehicle (FCEV), hybrid battery and fuel-cell electric vehicle, range-extended electric vehicle such as a range-extended electric vehicle with an internal combustion engine and a generator, fuel-cell range-extended electric vehicle, and electric motorcycle.
Related Art
Nowadays people attempt to replace petrochemical engine vehicles by electric vehicles. However, up to now this attempt has not been successful yet for the insufficiency of safety, cruising range and convenience.
Electric vehicles gain much more attention as the problem of environmental pollution caused by traditional fuel vehicles and the rising of the fuel oil price are concerned. Reduced environmental pollution would be caused by the electric vehicles, which are driven by drive motors and employ batteries as power sources, without the restriction of using engines.
However, the problems of the pure electric vehicles in general have deterred the consumers. One problem is that the user has to wait for a period time for the charging of the battery of the electric vehicle when the electric vehicle must stop working due to the battery running out of energy. Another problem is that the user has to look for a nearest one from the charging stations, which are not as widely distributed as the gas stations. Thus, it is desirable for the industry to extend operation time of electric power, to enhance performance of torque and acceleration of the electric vehicles under normal operation.